moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Pixar films
This is a list of films from Pixar Animation Studios, an American CGI film production company based in Emeryville, California, United States. As of 2018, Pixar Animation Studios has released 20 feature films, which were all released under the Walt Disney Pictures banner. The company produced its first feature-length film, Toy Story, in 1995. Their second production, A Bug's Life, was released in 1998, followed by their first sequel, Toy Story 2, in 1999. Pixar Animation Studios had two releases in a single year twice: Inside Out and The Good Dinosaur in 2015 and Cars 3 and Coco in 2017. Their upcoming slate of films include Toy Story 4 (2019), and another two untitled films set to be released in 2022. Films 'Released' 'Upcoming' In addition to Toy Story 4, 5 untitled films are slated for release on March 6, 2020, June 19, 2020, June 18, 2021, March 18, 2022, and June 17, 2022. In 2017, it was announced that Dan Scanlon is directing a suburban fantasy film, with Kori Rae producing, which takes place in a post-magical world without humans and populated with elves, trolls, and sprites, where unicorns are as common as rodents. The film will follow two elf brothers who lost their father when they were too young to remember him, and with the help of some magical remains left in the world, they embark on a quest which could give them a day to spend with their deceased father. This will be starting production in January 2019. Since 2017, Brian Fee has been directing another original film for Pixar, as well as films from Mark Andrews and Pete Docter. In 2018, it was revealed that Domee Shi, who directed the short Bao, was working on an animated feature based on an original idea. 'Production cycle' In July 2013, Pixar Studios President Edwin Catmull said that the studio planned to release one original film each year, and a sequel every other year, as part of a strategy to release "one and a half movies a year." On July 3, 2016, Pixar president Jim Morris revealed that after Toy Story 4, there are no plans for further sequels, and right now Pixar is only developing original ideas with five films currently in the works. 'Cancelled projects' In 2005, Pixar began collaborating with Disney and Warner Bros. on a live-action film adaptation of James Dalessandro's novel 1906, with Brad Bird attached to direct. It would have marked Pixar's first involvement in a live-action production. The film was abandoned by Disney and Pixar due to script problems and an estimated budget of $200 million, and it is now in limbo at Warner Bros. In June 2018, Bird mentioned the possiblity of adapting the novel as a TV series, with the earthquake sequence as a feature film. A Pixar film titled Newt was announced in April 2008, with Pixar planning to release it in 2011, which was later bumped to 2012, but it had been finally cancelled by early 2010. John Lasseter noted that the film's proposed plot line was similar to another film, Blue Sky Studios' Rio, which was released in 2011. In March 2014, in an interview, Pixar president Edwin Catmull stated that Newt was an idea that was not working in pre-production. When the project was passed to Pete Docter, the director of Up, he pitched an idea that Pixar thought was better, and that concept became Inside Out. In 2010, Henry Selick formed a joint venture with Pixar called Cinderbiter Productions, which was to exclusively produce stop-motion films. Its first planned feature ShadeMaker was set for release in 2013, but was cancelled in 2012 due to creative differences. Selick was then given the option to shop the project (now titled The Shadow King) to other studios. In addition, when the now-defunct Circle 7 Animation was open, there were plans for sequels to Finding Nemo (which became Finding Dory) and Monsters, Inc. (which became a prequel in the form of Monsters University), as well as a different version of Toy Story 3. 'Co-production' Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins is a traditionally animated direct-to-video film produced by Disney Television Animation with an opening sequence created by Pixar. The film was released on August 8, 2000, and led to a television series, with Pixar creating the CGI portion of the opening theme. 'Collaboration' Pixar assisted with the story development for the live-action Disney film The Jungle Book, as well as providing suggestions for the film's end credits sequence. The film was released on April 15, 2016. Additional special thanks credit was given to Mark Andrews. 'Related productions' Planes is a spin-off of the Cars franchise, produced by the now defunct Disneytoon Studios and co-written and executive produced by John Lasseter. The film was conceived from the short film Air Mater, which introduces aspects of Planes and ends with a hint of the film. It was released on August 9, 2013. A sequel, Planes: Fire & Rescue, was released on July 18, 2014. A third Planes film was announced in July 2017, with a planned release on April 12, 2019, but was subsequently removed from the release schedule on March 1, 2018. The film was eventually cancelled when Disneytoon Studios shut down on June 28, 2018.